ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Pirate's Cove
Discussion * Some editing notes: I removed the statement "Before starting this mission it is advised to obtain one Adaman Ore for every 6 people doing this mission." because the Bomb drops 6 Frag Rocks, the item needed for the mission. Thus only one Adaman Ore would be needed for 6 people, as long as the Bomb is successfully defeated. : Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) - 11:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) * Some very odd happen to me. I went bst my pet attacked Magma and I targeted Salamander. Magma did Self-Destruct and it droped nothing. So this can happen. : clydiancecht 15:41, 22 April 2011 (GMT) - *Should add to speak to a gate guard to start the mission. I kept running back and forth to Naji wondering why he wasn't giving me the mission cutscene. -Geekgirl101 (talk) 21:34, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Testimonials SOLO (DUO below) :*Hit with a 70THF/RDM; managed to solo both the bomb and the lizard with 4 trusts, but it was close - killed Kupipi, Rahal, and Naji before Ayame and I finished off the lizard. (Sarith - Bahamut Server) :*Soloed without too much difficulty by 74PLD/37DNC. Popped with Sneak and Sprinter's Shoes. Started with 300% TP; no real "danger" moments during the fight, but Magma does hit pretty hard. Keep Drain Samba up, time your Cure IVs right, and use Reprisal when you can. (Cerberus|Rauha) :*Easily soloed by 95 WHM/BLM. Pro V/Shell V, Ice Spikes, and Stoneskin to start....popped and used Cure V 3 times throughout fight. Used Moepapa Mace, Tariqah, O.hat, Peacock Charm and everything else was healer gear. Took about 2 min because i snk pulled from lizzy so i only fought bomb. Masterdebator - Valefor December 2011 :*Pathetically easy solo as 75 BLU/NIN... won 1st time ever doing it. 300%tp, sneak pull bomb w/ shadows, cocoon, stoneskin, then seedspray, (subzero smash if you want, it only kicked in 2x because bomb got so few attacks), CA > Savage Blade > Disseverment, spam frenetic rip, mandibular bite (or other quick cast decent dmg/mp and fast recast spell), and headbutt (for dmg only since stun does not stick), used disseverment one last time when ready (about 20%) then one headbutt killed it. Keep shadows up when needed, because it does hit moderately-hard, 100-200/hit) Used a tav-taco (not needed) and finished w/ ~1100/1350hp and 250/565mp. Granted I did use homam head, body, hands, legs, boxer's mantle, ultham's ring, rajas ring, but rest was pretty basic, martial anelace, ifrit's blade, bibiki shell, eva. torque, brutal earring, musical earring (since 1 more eva than velocity), warwolf belt, and blu af feet (yea kind of a mix-mash of good and 'eh gear, could have done fine w/ just standard gear)... wasted charge on reraise on this for sure, but was fun. :*Easily soloed as 75 SAM/DNC. Both lizard and bomb at the same time. Pseudonym of Fairy server. :*Easily soloed as 75 DNC/NIN. Used Spectral Jig to pull only the bomb. Rikayuu 12:50, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :*Easily soloed be a 75 SMN I'd say the bomb is about as hard as a Volcanic Gas but with more HP. :*Easily soloed both at the same time as 75PLD/RDM though ran out of MP on Salamander. Gdubbz February 5th, 2009 4:35am EST. :*Soloed by 75PLD/NIN with dificulty and Invincible. /RDM may be better since shadows go down fast. :*Easily soloed by 75BST/NIN sneak pulling bomb. :*Easily soloed by 75THF/NIN, pull with sneak and flee up to get the bomb alone. Ridiculously easy- the bomb's accuracy is poor against THF, even without evasion gear. :*Solod with difficulty by BLM/RDM With 2-Hour, Seems to Build resistance to Gravity, but not Bind, Also immune to sleep. Recommended to bring Yagudo Drinks. :*Soloed as 75PLD/WAR with Invincible. :*Soloed by 75 Ninja/Thief. Hit Magma for about 70 with each hand. Enfeebled Salamander first, then enfeebled Magma. Boxer's Mantle/Evasion. Torque and the rest DD gear. Katana crits for 120. Every Jin was over 1k (nighttime). Magma did NOT self-destruct. Salamander took the same amount of damage but more susceptible to SAN spell(130 a spell). Slamander only petrified me once. Ended in yellow HP when both were defeated. :*Solo'd as 75SAM/NIN with lvl 50 Adventuring Fellow. Used sneak pull, Got shadows up, then used 2 Light skill chains to kill the bomb. Healer NPC was a sure help, maybe needed. JbT 02:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :*Solo'd by 75DRG/SAM killing only the bomb, may have been a better idea to go /NIN but i'm cheap and won't buy Ni. When bomb hit was for 250ish damage, had to 2hr, I wouldn't reccommend soloing this mission. :*Soloed by 69DRG/BLU. I only fought the bomb. Easy fight, even after berserk he didn't hit harder than ~150 per swing. At this point a Penta Thrust can do 1500 or more, and the fight is over very quickly. - Ooka 05:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :*Extremely easy solo for RDM75/DNC37. Don't dispel berserk, just keep blind up and Drain Samba II will keep you topped off. Keep barfira up, he did self-destruct. :*Soloed as 75RDM/NIN using the sneak pop trick. Salamander depopped after a few minutes, and the rest of the time was spent bind/nuking. Aside from the volcanic ash near the beginning, there are no aggro mobs to run around in. Keep an eye on the chat log and keep shadows up at all times. :*Soloed as 75 Rdm/Nin. Merit enfeebs make this fight a joke. Standard Rdm/Nin gear;Optical Hat, Scorpion Harness, the rest AF2, Kusha's Ring, Lava's Ring, Virtuoso Belt, and Rainbow Cape, weilding Guespiere and Garuda's Dagger. Slow II and Blind from the start. I think I used 5 shihei. Salamander depopped about 10 seconds before the bomb died. enjoy ;D Wasted/Asura :*Solo as RDM75/NIN37. Sneak popped and only fought the bomb. Straight-tank melee method. Extremely easy fight, did not hit me once. Did not Self-Destruct. Killed faster than it took Salamander to despawn. MisutoAsura 18:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :*I solo'd as a 75 PLD/WAR using combination of Adaman hands and helmet. Used Nuevo body, Erlking's sword and Palmerin's shield. Very little difficulty. didn't even need to 2 hour, just cured and used chivalry when low on MP. Fairly easy fight. :*Solo'ed as a 75 DRG/BLU (Wyrm Helm/Drn.Arm.+1, Homam Corazza, Walahra Turban, Loquious Earring, Brutal Earring, Wyrm Fng. Gnt., Boxer Mantle, Swift Belt). Used Reraise and Refresh from Fields of Valor manual in Yhoator Jungle outpost. Didn't eat any food. Used Foot Kick, Bludgeon and Head Butt when I got below Orange (1/2) HP. Used Deep Breathing once, Jump 2x, High Jump and Angon. Lieutenant, Lakshmi :*Soloed as L76 DRG/WHM. Aggroed both and retreated to the entrance. They gave up and returned to their spawns, so I went back and pulled just the bomb. Had to rely heavily on Healing Breath using the Drachen Armet. Did not two hour, but dropped into the red a few times, had to stay on top of the healing. It did not self destruct. --Cinnaris 010:50, 8 August 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo as 70RDM/31WHM. Trusts used: Trust: Valaineral Trust: Kupipi Trust: Ajido-Marujido and Trust: Abenzio. Buffed with Phalanx Haste Blink and Stoneskin. Ran up, traded Adaman Ore, immediately ran around lava pit until past aggro range of lizard. Didn't lose sneak until Blink wore (Magma didn't connect on first couple of hit attempts). Once I was on the other side of the lava pit, engaged and Trusts took over. Kept Blink and Stoneskin up in case of explosion, but it never came. Used Water III throughout and didn't even get a chance to use a weapon skill. --Dmaps (talk) 21:16, July 8, 2015 (UTC) DUO :*Fairly easy fight for a Ninja 75 and Red Mage 60. Ninja can tank both with support from Red Mage. :*Duo'd by 75 RDM/NIN and 74 THF/DNC. Sneak pulled, RDM didn't even take a hit. Couple SA, and some WS finished it off. Died before it could Self-Destruct, though it was readying it. Maybe 3 mins for the fight. :*Duoed by 75 Sam/Dnc and 75 Drg/Blu taking on both mobs. Plenty of MP left after fight(drg). :*Easily duoed by 75PLD/WAR and 75WHM/BLM, defeating both. :*Duoed by 75RDM/NIN and 60PLD/WAR with PLD DDing. :*Duoed by 75PLD/DNC and 70WHM/BLM with ease. Self destructed at 10%. :*Dual Boxed with a 65WHM/BLM and a 69MNK/WAR. Used MNK's 2 hr. Never self destructed though. Pretty easy fight. WHM had half MP left. :*Rather easy to duo with 75RDM/WHM and 60SAM/WAR. Uses Berserk frequently so Dispel does wonders with this Bomb. A fun fight. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:08, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd by 75DRG/WHM and 70BLM/WHM. Spawned while sneak active and pulled Magma away. Kept up dia healing and the occasional BLM heal. Used Angon and two penta-thrusts and it was over and done with. Did not self-destruct. --Tsukiumi 05:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Tsukiumi + Glen, Shiva server. :*Easily duoed as 75BLU/SCH and 75PLD/SCH. Pld sneak pulled the bomb frist, killed without a problem and self-destructed with 3% hp left so it didnt do that much damege. After killing the bomb and getting the fag we killed the Lizard for the kicks of it. ~Weav~ Page Name This page should be named "The Pirates' Cove" and not "The Pirate's Cove." Not only does this reflect the punctuation the game uses (as seen in the mission list, as well as the mission name on this very page), but the difference is meaningful and putting the apostrophe after the s is more correct (it's several pirates' cove, not one pirate's cove). But I have no idea how to mark a page to make this sort of change. Additionally, I think it would be good to have The Pirate's Cove redirect to The Pirates' Cove. Nothing wrong with letting people who don't know the difference or don't pay attention to it find the page, but just because I follow the game exactly AND know how punctuation works, I had to find the page in a roundabout way. YbrikMetaknight (talk) 00:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC)